Electrical connectors are frequently used to enable data transmission among electronic devices. Generally, an electric connector will produce heat during the course of data transmission. The produced heat tends to accumulated in a lower insertion channel of the electrical connector and can not be easily dissipated to thereby cause a rising temperature at the lower insertion channel. US Patent Publication No. 2013/0164970 A1 discloses a connector with integrated heat sink, of which a heat transfer plate has a main wall or at least one side wall (i.e. the heat transfer plate is U-shaped or L-shaped), with spring finger plates mounted on the side wall. Spring fingers on the spring finger plates function to reduce the thermal resistance between the heat transfer plate and the spring finger plate, so that the heat produced by the electrical connector during operation thereof is transferred to the heat transfer plate and then dissipated into ambient air from heat radiation fins outside the heat transfer plate. However, being limited by the use environment of the electrical connector, the transverse heat radiation fins on the main walls of the heat transfer plates of a plurality of parallelly arranged electrical connectors will occupy too many use environment spaces. Further, the assembling of the spring finger plates to the electrical connectors via the heat transfer plates involves complex procedures and structure. Moreover, the mounting of the spring finger plates in both of the upper and the lower insertion channel of the electrical connector will cause difficulty in providing good contact force and low insertion force at the same time.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an electrical connector structure that includes relatively simple heat transfer structure to reduce the temperature of a lower insertion channel thereof.